1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utilities vaults. More particularly, the invention comprises a vault, having an openable top which may be installed flush with a ground surface, providing a dry, secure chamber for housing utilities connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Subterranean chambers are frequently used for utilities connections, especially in urban areas, where above ground space is at a premium or there is a strong desire to maintain an aesthetically pleasing landscape. While the vaults are below ground level, it is desirable to maintain a dry environment which is conducive to maintaining the utilities connections in a good condition and acceptable working conditions for those who must install and service them.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,444 B1, issued to Charles D. Combs, et al., on Oct. 16, 2001, presents an UNDERGROUND CENTRALIZED POWER SUPPLY/BATTERY VAULT. An above ground unit having an intake fan and a discharge fan forces outside air to flow through a multi-chambered, partially submerged vault. A ducted, positive airflow is maintained such that air flows from the first chamber to the second chamber, preventing contaminated air from flowing form the second chamber to the first. With the exception of air ducts, the vault of Combs provides no ingress/egress for utilities, but rather provides a chamber for storage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,944, issued to Charles G. Machledt on Dec. 28, 1999, a BATTERY STORAGE VAULT is disclosed. An underground vault having a ground level, openable top is connected by a conduit to a separate equipment vault, thereby separating batteries and the associated gas fumes from the equipment. A separate ventilation system prevents fumes from migrating to the equipment vault.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,652, issued to Roy E. Uptegraff, Jr., on Dec. 26, 1967, discloses a TRANSFORMER HOUSING CONSTRUCTION. A vertical housing having a back, two side wall, and a front having a removable door cover is joined to a top and bottom such that a gap is formed between the vertical housing and the top and bottom. Airflow through the upper and lower gaps provides cooling to a transformer housed within the construction.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.